A Date with Disaster
by NickFan0402
Summary: Here's a brand new fanfiction based on the one-time short on Nicktoons, "The Little Freaks". This is where my fan character for it, Lilibeth, is at her real 5-year-old self like how I made her to be. Anyways, I hope you like this story. All characters belong to Nickelodeon. Lilibeth, Lord Doombringer, and Mr. Murray belong to me.


It was a regular day in Center City. The Little Freaks were inside their small house that was sitting on top of an apartment building complex. Braingel and Tryla were in their bedroom spending time together since they were a couple, Dubs was in his bedroom listening to music, and Lilibeth, who was Braingel and Tryla's 5-year-old daughter, was sitting on the living room couch watching cartoons on the television.

"Braingel?" Tryla said to Braingel.

"Yes Tryla?" Braingel said.

"When should we enroll Lilibeth into school?" asked Tryla. "She just had her fifth birthday a few weeks ago."

"Hmm…" said Braingel, thinking about it. "Well, whenever you feel is the right time."

Just then, someone knocked on their bedroom door.

"Who is it?" Braingel asked.

"Lilibeth," said Lilibeth, outside of the door.

"Come in, honey," said Tryla. "Door's open."

Lilibeth pushed the door to the side as she saw her parents on their bed.

"Hi mommy," said Lilibeth. "Hi daddy."

"Hi there, sweetheart," said Braingel, lifting her up and placing her on the bed. "Wow, you're getting heavy!"

Lilibeth giggled a bit.

"What are you and mommy talking about?" she then asked.

"Your mother and I think it's a good time for you to start going to school," said Braingel.

"School?" said Lilibeth, thinking about what it is. "What's school?"

"School is where kids like you go during the week to learn things so they can become smart," said Tryla.

"I go?" said Lilibeth, pointing to herself.

"Well, you've already been to preschool," said Tryla. "But now that you're five years old, it's time for you to go into kindergarten."

"Kindergarten?" said Lilibeth, then gasping. "Garden?! I'm gonna be a flower?!"

"No no, Lilibeth," said Braingel. "Kindergarten is like preschool but it's a full six hours instead of a half day."

"Hours?" said Lilibeth. "But I can't read time."

"It's very long is what you father is saying, Lilibeth," said Tryla.

"But what if I don't like kindergarten?" said Lilibeth.

"I'm sure you'll like it, sweetie," said Tryla.

"Really?" said Lilibeth. "I will?

"You will," said Tryla. "We know it."

"When do I go to school?" asked Lilibeth.

"Well, today is Saturday," said Braingel. "And the official first day of school in town was this past Wednesday, which was three days ago. So I guess we'll enroll you on Monday."

"Enroll?" said Lilibeth, not knowing the word.

"Putting you in," said Braingel, giving her an easy definition.

"Oh okay," said Lilibeth.

"So before your first day," Tryla said to Lilibeth, "Daddy and I are going to take you school shopping."

"But I thought you and daddy said that you're all on an allowance," said Lilibeth.

"You mean budget," said Tryla. "We are on a budget, Lilibeth. So we can't spend too much money or we'll be broke. But buying the basics like notebooks and pencils won't be so hard."

"But what if I see something I really want?" asked Lilibeth.

"Then your mother and I will think about if you actually need it for class," said Braingel.

"Okay then," said Lilibeth.

The next day, it was Sunday. Braingel and Tryla were at the dollar store with Lilibeth shopping for school supplies for their child.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Lilibeth said, while sitting in the shopping cart. "Why are we shopping here? It looks kind of messy and not much here."

"It's a 99-cent store, Lilibeth," said Tryla. "It's also called the dollar store. Everything here is only one dollar. So it's perfect for us."

"Isn't the dollar store for poor people?" asked Lilibeth.

"No Lilibeth," said Braingel. "It's for people who can't afford expensive things. Like us."

"Oh I see…" said Lilibeth, feeling a little sad.

"Hey, it's okay," said Braingel. "It's not a bad thing at all."

"Your father's right, honey," said Tryla. "Sometimes buying something cool for a little bit of money is great, while buying something not so cool for more money is not as great."

"Really?" said Lilibeth.

"Really," said Braingel and Tryla.

"Let's start school shopping!" said Lilibeth, standing in the cart with her hands up.

"Sit down, Lilibeth," said Tryla.

"Sorry mommy," said Lilibeth, sitting back down in the cart.

"It's okay," said Tryla. "We just don't want you to fall out and get hurt."

"Ooooh…Okay!" said Lilibeth.

The family start shopping for school supplies for Lilibeth. Then in 5 minutes, they found what Lilibeth needed. But there was more stuff that was wanted than needed in the car thanks to the 5-year-old child.

"I found everything I need for school, mommy and daddy!" said Lilibeth, holding onto the front of the shopping cart.

"No Lilibeth," said Tryla, taking some of the stuff out of the cart. "This is too much stuff."

"Can we get some of them?" asked Lilibeth, starting to frown.

"Not today, sweetheart," said Braingel. "We're only getting the stuff you need, not want."

"Awwwwww…" Lilibeth said, sadly.

After all that, Braingel and Tryla purchased the stuff that Lilibeth needed for school as they left the store and went back home. Then when night fell, everyone went to sleep. But not Lilibeth. Although she was in her bed, she couldn't sleep. She began to worry because the next day she had to start school. Braingel noticed that Lilibeth wasn't sleeping since he heard her talk to herself. So he got out of bed and went into Lilibeth's bedroom.

"Lilibeth?" Braingel said to his daughter.

"Daddy?" Lilibeth said to her father.

"Why are you still awake?" asked Braingel. "You have to get to sleep."

"I feel nervous," said Lilibeth.

"Of what?" Braingel said.

"Besides the dark," said Lilibeth, "You and mommy said I have to go to school tomorrow."

"That's why you're up?" said Braingel. "Because of the big day tomorrow morning?"

"Yes daddy," said Lilibeth.

She then started to frown as she said, "Daddy? Do I have to go to school?"

"Yes Lilibeth," said Braingel. "You have to go to school. You don't want to be stupid and not know anything, do you?"

"No I don't," said Lilibeth. "But I'll miss you and mommy…"

"We'll pick you up after school, sweetheart," said Braingel. "We promise."

"Pick me up?" said Lilibeth, with her hands out to him.

"I mean we'll bring you home," said Braingel.

"Oh…" said Lilibeth, putting her hands down.

"Now try to go back to sleep, okay?" Braingel said.

"Okay," said Lilibeth, crawling under her covers and placing her head on her pillow. "Goodnight daddy."

"Goodnight Lilibeth," said Braingel. "See you in the morning."

He turns off the lights and closes the door as Lilibeth finally goes to sleep.

The next morning, it was Monday. It was finally Lilibeth's first official day of school. Tryla came into Lilibeth's bedroom to wake her up.

"Lilibeth honey," said Tryla, walking over to her sleeping daughter and gently shaking her. "Wake up. It's time to get ready for school."

"5 more minutes, mommy?" Lilibeth asked, with her eyes half open.

"No way," said Tryla, pulling the covers away from Lilibeth. "We have to get you the school on time. It's your first day, isn't it?"

"Yes it is," said Lilibeth.

"Then you must not be late on your first school day," said Tryla, getting up. "Now I'm going to make you some breakfast. Get yourself ready and come into the kitchen when you're ready, alright?"

"Alright mommy," said Lilibeth.

"Good girl," said Tryla, rubbing Lilibeth's hair.

As Tryla leaves to go into the kitchen to make breakfast, Lilibeth got out of her bed and started to get herself ready for her first day of school. She changed from her pajamas into her clothes, fixed her hair, and put on her shoes. Then she placed her school supplies into her new backpack and closes it as she leaves her bedroom and comes into the kitchen.

"Oh good, you're here," said Tryla. "Sit at the table and I'll serve you your breakfast."

"Okay," said Lilibeth, sitting in one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

"Alright sweetie, here you go," said Tryla, serving her her breakfast. "Bacon, eggs, and toast."

"Yum yum yum!" said Lilibeth, looking at her plate of food. "Thank you, mommy!"

"You're welcome, honey," said Tryla.

Lilibeth starts to eat her breakfast while Tryla starts to make Lilibeth's packed lunch. She packed her a ham and cheese sandwich, potato chips, an apple juice box, and a chocolate chip cookie. She then placed the lunch in a small brown paper bag and wrote Lilibeth's name down on it with a black marker so people can know who it belongs to. Then Lilibeth finished her breakfast and went to brush her teeth. She came back out after that and was ready to head over to the school.

"Okay mommy," said Lilibeth. "Let's go to school!"

"Hold on, Lilibeth," said Tryla, then calling out to Braingel, "Braingel?! It's time to take Lilibeth to the school!"

"Coming!" said Braingel, from him and Tryla's bedroom.

He comes out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

"There you are, honey," said Tryla. "Hey, what time does school start for the elementary school here in Center City?"

"I read the school day starts at 8:30 a.m.," said Braingel, then looking at his wristwatch. "And it's 8:15 a.m. right now."

"So school starts in 15 minutes!" said Tryla. "And the school is 5 minutes away! We better get going!"

"Right!" said Braingel. "Let's go!"

When the three arrive at "Center City Elementary School", Braingel, Tryla, and Lilibeth enter the building. They then found the classroom that Lilibeth was assigned to be in.

"Here we are, Lilibeth," said Braingel. "The classroom you will be part of. Classroom number 135. Or Room #135."

Lilibeth peeks through the window on the door and sees the kids inside the classroom she was about to go into. But she hid her extra set of arms inside her sweater dress since she wanted to look like everyone else.

"Are you okay there, Lilibeth?" Braingel asked his daughter.

"Just a little bit," said Lilibeth, moving her second set of arms in her dress.

"Why are you hiding your third and fourth arms?" asked Tryla.

"Because these people have only two and I have four," said Lilibeth. "Is that weird?"

"Not to us it's not," Braingel and Tryla said.

Lilibeth didn't know what to say.

"It's alright, Lilibeth," said Braingel. "Don't make a big deal out of it. Anyways, your mom and I are going back home now. So you be a good girl while you're here, okay? We'll pick you up when school is done for the day."

"Okey dokey," said Lilibeth, nodding her head.

"Good girl," said Braingel, giving Lilibeth a hug. "Have a good day."

"We'll see you at 2:30 p.m.," said Tryla, giving Lilibeth a kiss on the forehead. "We love you."

After Braingel and Tryla left, Lilibeth peaked inside the classroom again that she was going to be part of.

"Wow…" said Lilibeth. "Look at all those kids. Hope I can make friends here."

Just then, the bell rang since it was finally 8:30 in the morning. It was time for school to start.

"This school day will be good, Lilibeth," Lilibeth said to herself. "Those people won't see anything not normal."

She slowly opens the door, walks into the classroom, and takes her assigned seat at her desk that had her name on it.

"Good morning, class," said the teacher, standing in front of the seated children.

"Good morning, Mr. Murray," said the students.

"Hi…" said Lilibeth, shyly.

"Oh?" said Mr. Murray, hearing Lilibeth's shy voice. "I see we have someone new in our class today."

"Me?" said Lilibeth, pointing to herself.

"Yes you," said Mr. Murray. "Would you please come up to the front and introduce yourself to the rest of the class?"

"Ummm…Okay," said Lilibeth.

She gets out of her seat and walks up to the front of the classroom.

"Uhhh…Hi there, everybody," said Lilibeth, waving slowly to her classmates.

"Say your name," said Mr. Murray.

"My name is...Lilibeth," Lilibeth said.

"Hi Lilibeth!" said the kids.

"He…Hello," said Lilibeth.

"Okay, you can return to your seat now, Lilibeth," said Mr. Murray.

"Okay Mr.," said Lilibeth. "Mr. what's your name?"

"Mr. Murray," said Mr. Murray.

"Mr. Murray," said Lilibeth, repeating him. "Okay Mr. Murray."

She goes back to her seat. Then during the middle of the school day, while the students were doing some classwork, Lilibeth got hungry. She put her second set of arms through the extra sleeves as she placed in them inside her desk to reach for her packed snack.

"Hey!" said a female student, noticing Lilibeth's two extra arms. "Lilibeth has four arms!"

The class looked and "Oooooo…!" in surprise.

Lilibeth gasped as she hides them back in her sweater dress.

"No I don't!" said Lilibeth, trying her best to hide her second set of arms.

"Oooh yes you do!" said the same girl. "You're a freak! A little freak!"

The kids started to laugh at Lilibeth as the girl kept taunting her. Lilibeth frowned and slid down her chair feeling embarrassed.

When school was over, Braingel and Tryla came to pick her up as they brought her home.

"Well, how was your first day, sweetie?" Tryla asked Lilibeth.

"Good day...Good day..." Lilibeth said, trying to hide her feelings.

"Is something wrong?" Braingel asked.

"No...No!" said Lilibeth. "Everything is right."

"I'm getting the impression you're hiding something from us," said Tryla, knowing her daughter was lying. "Your day didn't go fine, did it?"

"Yeah," said Lilibeth, sadly. "It didn't…"

"Mind telling us what happened?" asked Braingel.

"The kids in the classroom all laughed at me!" said Lilibeth.

"What would they laugh at you for?" asked Braingel.

"My arms!" said Lilibeth. "All four came out!"

"So?" said Braingel.

"So?!" said Lilibeth, all upset. "They called me mean names!"

"That's awful!" said Tryla.

"What should I do, mommy and daddy?!" said Lilibeth, about to cry.

"Hmm…" said Braingel and Tryla, thinking.

"How about you ignore those kids, Lilibeth?" suggested Tryla.

"Ignore?" said Lilibeth.

"Not talk to them or listen to them," said Tryla.

"But not talking to anyone is not really fun," said Lilibeth. "And I will still hear them."

"You could tell the teacher about this," said Braingel.

"Huh?" said Lilibeth.

"If those kids continue to make fun of you, you have to tell your teacher," said Braingel. "Otherwise, you'll be miserable."

"Well okay," said Lilibeth. "I'll try."

For the next few days, Lilibeth couldn't tell Mr. Murray about her problem. She couldn't get his attention most of the time and she didn't want to interrupt during lessons. Then the next Tuesday, one week after starting school, during lunch, Lilibeth was eating her food at a table in the cafeteria when the same female kid who teased her walked over to her.

"Hey look!" the girl said, pointing to Lilibeth. "It's the freak!"

"What do you what?" said Lilibeth, trying not to be afraid.

"Oooh nothing…" said the girl.

"Come on, tell me what you want," said Lilibeth, trying to sound brave. "I'm not scared of you, missy."

"Oh yeah?" said the girl, acting like she's tough.

"Yeah," said Lilibeth.

The girl pushes Lilibeth out of her chair as Lilibeth falls onto the floor.

"Go on!" the girl said. "Get up!"

Lilibeth looked up at her bully and got teary.

"Awww, is the little freak going to cry?" said the girl, laughing meanly at her.

Lilibeth holds back her tears and makes a mad face and says as she stands up, "No! I won't cry!"

"Then what are you going to do about it?" said the girl. "Run away from me?"

The girl continued to laugh at her while making fun of her. Lilibeth then got tired of the insults and started to get mad. Lilibeth finally has had enough. She charged towards the girl and pounded her against the wall. She then placed one of her hands on the girl's eyes to cover them as she uses the other hand to pull the girl's hair. And without thinking, Lilibeth used her extra hands to wrap them around the girl's throat, chocking her.

"Don't...ever...bully...me...again!" Lilibeth said, angrily.

All of a sudden, Mr. Murray heard the noise and walked quickly into the cafeteria.

"What's going on here?!" he said. "Well?!"

He looked around and saw Lilibeth beating up the girl who has been bullying her ever since Lilibeth attended the class. Then a few seconds later, the girl's eyes went half closed and she slowly fell onto the floor as her eyes then went fully closed. However, she wasn't dead. The girl was just unconscious.

"Lilibeth!" said Mr. Murray, approaching her angrily. "You beat up a student! You're getting a suspension!

"Ooooh noooo..." Lilibeth said to herself, all worried.

"Come with me, young lady," Mr. Murray said, grabbing Lilibeth's hand. "You're going straight to the principal's office!"

"Yes sir…" said Lilibeth, sighing sadly.

When Lilibeth arrives at the school's main office, she sits in a chair that was outside of the school principal's office.

"Lilibeth?" said the receptionist. "The principal will see you now."

"Okay…" said Lilibeth, getting up from the chair.

She then opens the door and enters the principal's office where she sees the principal at his desk.

"Hello…" said Lilibeth, nervously.

"Well Lilibeth," said the principal, "I heard you were attacking another student. I won't tolerate violence in my school! Is that clear?!"

Lilibeth stood silent.

"Well young lady?" said the principal.

"But she was making fun of me!" said Lilibeth. "Calling me a little freak just for having four arms and four hands! What was I supposed to do?!

"Bullying huh?" said the principal.

"Yes!" said Lilibeth. "It's been going on forever! And I wanted to show this meanie that I'm not weak! I can do things, you know!"

"I see your point," said the principal, "but violence is not the answer to your problems. You can get in serious trouble for that."

"I thought I already am in trouble," said Lilibeth. "Mr. Murray said I was."

"You are," said the principal. "But don't let it happen again! If you're being bullied, just talk to me or your teacher."

"Fine," said Lilibeth. "But what is my punishment?"

"Out-of-school suspension," said the principal.

"Huh?" said Lilibeth.

"You're not allowed to come to school," said the principal. "Yet you'll still be punished at home."

"What?!" said Lilibeth. "Oh no, this can't be happening!"

"I'm calling your parents to let them know about this," said the principal, picking up the telephone and dialing the number to Lilibeth's house.

"Wait! No, you can't!" Lilibeth gasped, not happy. "Don't call my mommy and daddy! Please don't!"

The principal was already talking on the phone with Braingel and Tryla. Lilibeth got scared about what was going to happen next. So she quickly left the principal's office and went back to the main office. She then tried to hide somewhere since sitting in the chair made her think she is being seen.

"I gotta hide!" said Lilibeth, panicking. "I gotta hide from this! But where?!"

She then found a giant-sized paper bag next to some office drawers as she slipped inside it and sat down.

"Now they'll never find me in here," said Lilibeth, covering her head with a regular-sized paper bag.

When Tryla and Braingel came into the main office, they started looking for Lilibeth since they had to bring her home early after all the trouble she caused during lunch.

"Uh oh...It's my mommy and daddy..." Lilibeth said to herself, quietly as she heard her parents' footsteps. "I better keep very quiet as a mouse so I won't be heard or seen…"

"Lilibeth!" Braingel said, in a mad voice. "Come out here right now!"

"Where is that girl?!" Tryla said, in a mad voice as well. "She can't hide from us!"

Suddenly, Lilibeth accidentally went on her side too far, causing the paper bag to tip over and fall onto the floor.

"Oww!" said Lilibeth.

"There she is!" said Tryla, spotting two of the little girl's arms and hands.

"Uhhh ohhh…" Lilibeth said, with a gasp, knowing she's been caught.

Lilibeth slowly crawls out of the paper bag and looks up at her parents, who were mad with their arms folded. Braingel and Tryla were not pleased with their daughter's behavior.

"Uhhh...Hello mommy and daddy..." said Lilibeth, with a nervous giggle. "How are you today? I'm doing fine, except for…well…Heh heh…"

"Don't play dumb with us, young lady!" said Tryla, in a serious voice. "We know perfectly well what happened! You got into a fight and hurt one of your classmates! So you're in big trouble, little missy!"

She quickly grabbed Lilibeth's arm as she said in an angry voice, "Come on, we're going home! And don't try to escape!"

Lilibeth frowns and looks down at the floor.

When they got back home, Tryla sat Lilibeth down in a chair next to the matching couch that was in the living room as she stares at the 5-year-old.

"You're grounded, Lilibeth," said Tryla.

"But mommy…" said Lilibeth, trying to get out of the chair.

"No buts!" said Tryla, grabbing her arm again. "You hurt an innocent person, we don't do that!

"But she bullied me!" said Lilibeth, trying to escape her mother's forceful hand.

"That is no excuse to hurt her!" said Tryla, not letting Lilibeth leave her sight.

"Grrr!" said Lilibeth, hitting Tryla in the arm.

"Oww!" said Tryla, rubbing her own arm.

"Lilibeth!" said Braingel, grabbing the child.

"Hey!" said Lilibeth, struggling to escape her father's arms.

Just then, Dubs enters the scene.

"Guys?" said Dubs. "Braingel, Tryla, what is going on here?"

"There's been some trouble at school for Lilibeth, Dubs," Braingel said, squeezing onto Lilibeth as she was trying to leave. "Lilibeth no! You're not escaping from me!"

"What happened?" asked Dubs.

"She beat up a classmate of hers," said Tryla.

"Hey, at least I didn't kill her," said Lilibeth.

"Lilibeth!" said Tryla, slapping Lilibeth's hand. "That's quite enough!"

Lilibeth stuck out her tongue and blew a raspberry at Tryla.

"Don't you dare back sass me, Lilibeth!" said Tryla, getting really mad. "Do you hear me?!"

"Yes…" said Lilibeth, getting tears in her eyes.

Tryla grabbed Lilibeth, took her into the child's bedroom, sat on the bed, and started spanking her daughter.

"Oww! Oww!" Lilibeth said, as she cries. "Stop it! Stop it! Please mommy! Please!"

"I will not allow this kind of horrible behavior in this house, young lady!" said Tryla, then stopped spanking her. "Now you're going to be grounded until you are allowed to go back to school. You got that?! Huh?!"

"Y-Yes!" said Lilibeth, as she sniffs and coughs from the physical discipline.

"And after having your dinner for the next few days, no dessert," said Tryla. "At all. You understand?"

"Yes mommy…" said Lilibeth, sadly.

During the night when everyone was asleep, Lilibeth was in her bed not sleeping. She was sad and upset that she was grounded and her parents yelling at her. Lilibeth then uncovered herself from her covers as she slowly got out of her bed.

"Hmmm...How can I escape from being grounded?" she said to herself, then comes up with an idea. "I know what to do..."

She uses her small flashlight to see as she quickly gets dressed in her clothes. Then she shines her flashlight at her white stuffed toy rabbit as she said to it, "I wish I can take you with me, buddy. But you must stay here until I get back because I don't want to lose you out there and never see you again. But don't worry, I'll be back when my grounding time is over and I can go back to school."

Lilibeth hugged her rabbit plush as she placed it back nicely on her bed and said goodbye to it. She then snuck out of the house though the window. But then she noticed that the house was on top of a tall apartment complex.

"It's okay," said Lilibeth, looking down at the sidewalk. "I know how to get down."

Lilibeth then climbs down the drain pipe as she reaches the ground and takes off.

The next morning, Tryla was the first to wake up.

"Morning already?" said Tryla, yawning. "Okay, might as well go make breakfast."

She gets out of bed, but pauses for a second.

"I better say good morning to Lilibeth," said Tryla. "She's still my kid."

Tryla goes into Lilibeth's bedroom, but doesn't see her.

"Lilibeth?" said Tryla, looking around the 5-year-old's bedroom. "Lilibeth, where are you?"

"Hey Tryla," said Dubs, walking over to Tryla. "What's the matter?"

"I don't see my child anywhere!" Tryla said. "Can you see if my boyfriend is awake?"

"Sure," said Dubs.

Dubs walked into Tryla and Braingel's bedroom as he sees Braingel in the bed, sleeping. He taps Braingel's shoulder, but Braingel turned the other way while still asleep.

"Well, we tried," Dubs said to Tryla.

"I'll handle this," said Tryla, going back into her and Briangel's bedroom.

She takes out a megaphone, turns it on, and yells into it, "BRAINGEL, WAKE UP!"

Braingel wakes up screaming from the very loud noise.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Braingel screamed.

Dubs starts laughing at him.

"Oh shut up!" said Braingel, then turning to Tryla and saying to her, "Tryla, why did you do that?"

"I had to do it," said Tryla, turning off the megaphone and putting it down. "Anyways, I need your help."

"Why?" asked Braingel.

"Our daughter is missing," said Tryla. "I can't find her anywhere!"

"She's not in her bed?" Braingel asked.

"No!" said Tryla, getting a bit worried.

"Then where is she?" asked Braingel.

"I don't know!" said Tryla.

"Okay, where did you NOT look?" asked Braingel.

Then Braingel and Tryla started looking around the house for Lilibeth while calling her name.

"Lilibeth?!" said Tryla. "Honey?!"

"Lilibeth?!" said Braingel. "Sweetheart?!"

"She's nowhere to be found!" said Tryla, getting more worried. "Where can she be?!"

"Do you think she…ran away?" asked Braingel, all nervous.

"I hope not…" said Tryla, trying not to panic.

"Hey Freaks," said Dubs, holding a piece of paper that had some writing on it. "Lilibeth might've wrote this."

"Huh?" said Braingel, taking the written paper. "Oh! It's a note!"

"Let me read it," said Tryla.

"But her handwriting is really big and sloppy," said Braingel, noticing Lilibeth's handwriting.

"She's only 5 years old," said Tryla, giving him a look. "Give her a break. Look, it's totally fine. Now give me the note so I can read it."

Braingel gave Tryla the paper as Tryla started to read it aloud.

"Dear mommy, daddy, and Dubs," said Tryla, as she read the words on the note. "You guys are probably wondering where I am. I ran off last night while everyone was asleep. So do not bother to go look for me. I will find somewhere better to live in. And I will be happier there. Sincerely, Lilibeth. P.S. Don't worry, I got dressed before I left."

The Little Freaks gasped in horror.

"She ran away?!" said Dubs.

"I knew it!" said Braingel.

"The outside world is dangerous for a little kid!" said Tryla, starting to hyperventilate. "She can get hurt out there! We have to find my baby!"

"Tryla, Tryla it's okay," said Braingel, comforting his girlfriend. "I'm sure she didn't go too far."

"We should look all over Center City for Lilibeth," said Dubs.

"Right," said Braingel. "Let's go, Freaks!"

The Little Freaks went outside and started to look all over the town for Lilibeth. But hours passed and there was no sign of the 5-year-old girl.

"Geez!" said Braingel, getting overwhelmed. "This is like trying to find a needle in a haystack!"

"How long has it been already?" asked Dubs.

"Exactly 2 hours and 26 minutes," said Braingel.

"Let's keep looking," said Tryla.

Where Lilibeth was, she was hiding behind an abandoned building when it suddenly started to rain.

"Aww nuts…" said Lilibeth, seeing the rain drops come down.

She got up and took off again. When suddenly, a dark and scary intergalactic Warship comes to Center City. The residents of the city took notice as the warship was flying above them and started to get nervous.

"Attention, people of Earth!" said the person in the warship. "I am Lord Doombringer! Conqueror of several galaxies and star systems! You must surrender to me or be destroyed!"

The Little Freaks started to become aware on what they saw and just heard.

"Aww no!" said Braingel. "An evil overlord is threatening our planet!"

"With what?!" said Tryla.

"I don't know!" said Braingel. "But I bet it's something terrible!"

Lord Doombringer then spots Lilibeth walking on the sidewalk.

"Men!" he said, pointing to her. "Bring me that girl!"

"Right away, Lord Doombringer!" said his henchmen.

Lord Doombringer's henchmen descend upon Center City to capture Lilibeth.

"Huh?" said Lilibeth, feels herself being lifted up. "Hey! What's going on?! What's happening?!"

"You're coming with us, kid!" said one of the henchmen. "You're going to be Lord Doombringer's slave!"

"MOMMY! DADDY!" said Lilibeth, knowing she couldn't stop herself from being abducted. "HELP! HEEEEEELP!"

"Shut up, kid!" said another one of the henchmen. "Or you're dead meat!"

Lord Doombringer and his henchmen got Lilibeth into the warship as she found herself in a dark room with very little lighting.

"Where...Where am I?" Lilibeth said, looking around.

"We brought the girl as you requested, your evilness," the henchmen said to Lord Doombringer.

"Ahhh, thank you very much, men," said Lord Doombringer.

"Who are you, Mr.?" asked Lilibeth, looking up at Lord Doombringer.

"I am Lord Doombringer!" said Lord Doombringer. "Conqueror of many galaxies, planets, and star systems! And you will be my new slave!"

"What's a slave?" asked Lilibeth.

Lord Doombringer slapped his forehead.

"Look, you're working for me, kid," said Lord Doombringer.

"Work for you?!" Lilibeth said, as she gasped nervously.

"Hey look!" said one of the henchmen, noticing Lilibeth's extra arms under her two main arms. "She has four arms!"

"How very useful..." said Lord Doombringer. "Take her to her cell!"

"Wait!" said Lilibeth. "A cell?! As in cell phone?!"

The henchman place Lilibeth in a small cell attached to the walls.

"Hey!" said Lilibeth, struggling with the bars. "What's the big idea?! Let me out!"

"Too late, kid!" said Lord Doombringer. "You will be forced to do all kinds of work!"

"Oh yeah?!" said Lilibeth, trying to act and sound fearless. "And how are you going to do that, huh?"

"Men! Zap her!" ordered Lord Doombringer.

His henchmen zap Lilibeth with their lasers.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" cried Lilibeth.

"Any more resistance against me and you shall be vaporized!" said Lord Doombringer. "Mwahahahahaha!"

Lilibeth was done being zapped as she went under Doombringer's plan to do orders for him. The white part in her eyes turned red and her eyebrows were down. They turned her evil!

"What are your orders, Master?" asked Lilibeth, in a slightly different voice.

"Help me rule the world!" said Lord Doombringer. "Take this planet and destroy everything on it!"

"Yes Master," said Lilibeth, bowing down to him.

Meanwhile, back with the Little Freaks, the three were still looking for Lilibeth despite what happened earlier with the warship being seen.

"This is bad!" said Tryla, getting really upset. "Where is Lilibeth?!"

"I hope nothing bad happened to her!" said Braingel. "What if we never find her?!"

"WHERE IS MY CHILD?!" said Tryla, getting teary. "I WANT MY BABY BACK!"

She started having a panic attack.

"Tryla!" said Braingel, trying to calm her down. "Honey! Tryla, it's okay! It's okay!"

"Freaks, can't we call it quits?" asked Dubs, tired of the searching. "She's probably gone for good by now."

"No she isn't!" said Braingel, as he grabs Dubs by the shirt and pulls them towards himself, angrily. "Listen here, Dubs! Sometimes when a child is missing, they are found! While other they never are! I will find my little girl no matter what the consequences are! And there is nothing you can do to stop me, ya got that?! Well...DO YA?!"

"Okay okay!" said Dubs, scared of Braingel's anger. "We'll keep looking!"

Braingel smiled a bit and said, "I knew you would agree with me."

He then sees the warship in the sky and said, "We've got to get to that warship! Even if it will kill us! Da da da da da daaaa! Chaaaaaaaaarge!"

Braingel starts running towards the warship.

"Braingel, come back!" said Tryla, chasing after him.

Dubs follows the two from behind. The Little Freaks then find a way to get to the warship. They went onto the roofs of houses as they saw something hanging from the warship. They jumped and grabbed onto it as they climbed to the inside of the warship.

"Hey!" said Lord Doombringer, seeing them. "Who are these idiots coming into my warship?!"

The Little Freaks made it inside the warship as the door burst open.

"Not so fast, Mr...Uhhh what is your name again?" said Braingel.

"It's Lord Doombringer," Tryla said to him.

"Oh…" said Braingel. "Not so fast, Doom Lordbringer!"

"Oh brother…" said Tryla, putting her hand on her face.

"What do you want from us, Lord Doombringer?!" Dubs said to Lord Doombringer.

"Oh nothing," said Lord Doombringer. "Just want to take over the world. Especially now that I have a little assistant to help me do so."

He shows Lilibeth to the Little Freaks as he holds onto her by the back of her sweater dress.

"What have you done to her?!" said Braingel, starting to get mad.

"She is now my slave," said Lord Doombringer, putting Lilibeth down. "She's under my orders now!"

"You're not trying to fool me, are you?" said Braingel, not convinced.

Lilibeth puts her head up as Braingel sees her glowing red eyes.

"Goodness gracious!" said Braingel, gasping in horror.

"Who are you, Brainboy?" Lilibeth asked Braingel, under Lord Doombringer's spell.

"Lilibeth, it's me, your father!" said Braingel.

"I have a father?" said Lilibeth. "But I work for this space guy over here."

"Oh no!" said Tryla. "Our daughter is possessed!"

"Try brainwashed," said Braingel.

"Same thing!" said Tryla.

"Master, what should I do with Brainboy, Triclops, and Two-Headed men?" Lilibeth asked Lord Doombringer.

"Destroy them!" said Lord Doombringer.

"Okay Master," Lilibeth said.

She grabs a laser and starts shooting at the Little Freaks.

"AAAHH!" cried the Little Freaks.

"If any of the lasers hit us, we'll be destroyed!" said Braingel. "We must get away from them!"

The Little Freaks dodged out of the way as Lilibeth kept missing.

"These people aren't letting me destroy them!" said Lilibeth, then pausing and saying, "Wait! I've got a better idea!"

A few fast seconds later, the Little Freaks found themselves individually tied up with rope.

"Excellent!" said Lord Doombringer.

"What the-" said Braingel, seeing himself wrapped in the rope. "Hey, untie us this instant!"

"Sorry Brainboy, no can do!" said Lord Doombringer, with a sinister laugh. "Now, you shall witness the conquest of your planet! Mwahahaha!"

"Freaks!" said Tryla. "We have to do something! And fast!"

"But what?" said Dubs.

"I'll have a word with him," said Braingel.

Braingel stands up despite being tied up and hops over to Lord Doombringer.

"Hey Doombringer!" said Braingel, in a mad voice. "If you don't undo your little spell on my child, you're going to have to go through me first! Now leave Lilibeth alone, or else!"

"Or else what?" asked Lord Doombringer.

"Or else...Uhhh...Man, I should've thought this through first..." said Braingel. "I...I will have to destroy the warship with you and your henchmen on it!"

"Ooooh noooo!" said Lord Doombringer, sarcastically. "We're going to be destroyed! What ever shall we do?!"

He then turns to Lilibeth and said to her, "Kid! Place Brainboy somewhere he can't escape! Oh, and have Triclops with him, too!"

"Of course, Master," said Lilibeth, nodding her head.

Lilibeth redid the tying to make both Braingel and Tryla tied up together back-to-back. Then the henchmen tied the top of the rope on the warship's ceiling to have them dangling around.

"Oh no!" said Tryla, looking down. "We're so high up!"

"Now we'll never get out!" said Braingel.

"Braingel, you're the brains of the group!" said Tryla. "Think of something!"

"Okay!" said Braingel, starting to think with his brain.

"Lucky Dubs is still down there..." Tryla said to herself, as she sees Dubs still on the floor.

"This is slower than I thought," said Lord Doombringer, getting impatient. "Men, open the pit!"

"Pit?" said Tryla. "What pit?"

Braingel and Tryla saw the pit opening below them. It was a water pool full of sharks!

"Sharks?!" said Braingel and Tryla, all scared.

"Ooooh noooo!" said Tryla, starting to wiggle. "We're gonna die!"

"No we are not, Tryla!" said Braingel. "We'll be saved! The good guys always win!"

"Lower them into the pit!" Lord Doombringer ordered.

"Right away, your evilness!" said the henchmen.

They pull a lever as Braingel and Tryla start to slowly lower down towards the pit.

"Tryla?" said Braingel, turning his head to her. "I want you to know how much I love you. I love you very much. I loved you more than how any guy can love a girl."

"This might be the end of the Little Freaks!" said Tryla. "We can't let this happen!"

"Zap them!" ordered Lord Doombringer.

The henchmen used their lasers, but it hit Lilibeth instead by accident as the child went unconscious.

"You fools!" Lord Doombringer said, angrily.

"Oh no!" said Dubs. "They zapped Lilibeth! Hope she's okay!"

Lilibeth slowly woke up. Her eyes changed from red back to white. She was her normal self again!

"Huh?" said Lilibeth, a little dizzy. "What happened?"

She then sees Braingel and Tryla being lowered down and gasped.

"Mommy! Daddy!" said Lilibeth, looking at her parents. "What are you doing up there?!"

"We're about to be lowered into the shark pit!" said Tryla. "Come help us!"

"Okay! I'm coming!" said Lilibeth, going to the lever. "Hope this helps..."

Braingel and Tryla were almost into the pit of sharks.

"Well...This is the end," said Tryla, thinking she was going to get killed. "Goodbye Braingel!"

"Goodbye?!" said Braingel, not wanting to hear that. "What are you-"

"Just say it!" said Tryla.

"Aaaah okay!" said Braingel. "Goodbye Tryla!"

They tightened their faces. They then felt that they've been stopped since Lilibeth pulled the lever.

"Mommy! Daddy!" said Lilibeth, all worried for them. "Are you okay?!"

"Yes, we're okay, honey!" said Tryla. "Thank you!"

"Can you get us back down?!" asked Braingel.

"Yes, I'll get you down!" said Lilibeth.

Lilibeth moves Braingel and Tryla to the side of the pit and runs to them as she starts to untie them. When suddenly, Lord Doombringer grabbed the child from behind.

"Aaah!" Lilibeth said, with a small scream.

"You think you can escape me?!" said Lord Doombringer, holding onto her. "Well, you can't!"

He puts Lilibeth down for a moment and tries to grab Braingel and Tryla again. Tryla was able to get out of the way, but Braingel was caught in Doombringer's hands.

"At least I get to destroy the brains of the group," said Lord Doombringer, with a sinister smile.

He puts Braingel on the edge of the shark pit and tries to push him into it, while Braingel was fighting back.

"Braingel!" said Tryla, all worried for her boyfriend's life. "Don't let him kill you!"

"Noooo! My daddy will be gone forever!" said Lilibeth, then saying to Lord Doombringer, "Leave my daddy alone, you monster!"

Braingel lost his grip and was about to fall into the shark pit. But Lilibeth quickly pushes her father out of the way just in time. However, she herself fell into the pit as a "Splash!" was heard.

"Lilibeth!" said Tryla, as she saw her daughter fall into the water. "NOOOOO!"

"Wow...Lilibeth sacrificed her life for Braingel!" said Dubs, all surprised. "That was actually pretty brave for a 5-year-old."

10 seconds later, Lilibeth crawled out of the shark pit and onto the ground.

"Look Freaks!" said Dubs, pointing to Lilibeth. "She's alive! Lilibeth is alive!"

"Oh thank goodness!" said Braingel.

"Lilibeth!" said Tryla, as she picks her child up and hugs her tightly. "Oh Lilibeth, my baby! Thank goodness you're okay!"

"What did I do?" asked Lilibeth.

"You saved us!" said Tryla.

"I did?" said Lilibeth, trying to think.

"You sure did!" said Braingel. "Did you see what you did just now, too?! You pushed me out of the way and saved my life! I was not expecting that!"

"Oh wow!" said Lilibeth. "Uhhh...I guess I-"

She then feels something on her leg.

"Huh?" she said.

She lifts her leggings up as she sees a bite mark from a shark on her right leg that was bleeding a little bit.

"Aaah! Oh no!" said Lilibeth, in a scared voice. "My leg! It's bleeding!"

"It's okay, Lilibeth," said Tryla. "Your father and I can fix that."

"What happened?" asked Braingel.

"Looks like one of the sharks bit her leg," said Tryla, showing Braingel the bite on Lilibeth's leg.

"Ooo…" said Braingel, not believing what he saw. "We'd better take care of that right away."

"Uhhh...Can somewhere untie us first?" said Dubs. "Please?"

"Oh, sorry Dubs," said Tryla.

Tryla unites Dubs. Then Braingel carries Lilibeth in his arms as the group ran out of the warship and back into Center City.

"See ya later, Doombringer!" Braingel said to Lord Doombringer. "Like they say, the good guys always win!"

"Curses!" said Lord Doombringer, all upset. "I've been foiled!"

He paused and said, "Still, I love a challenge!"

"Well, there they go," said one of the henchmen.

"We'll be back..." said Lord Doombringer, watching the group go. "We'll be back..."

The Little Freaks and Lilibeth got back to their house on the apartment's roof. The Little Freaks enter Lilibeth's bedroom as Braingel gently placed Lilibeth on her back onto her bed. He then removes her leggings to reveal the bite. Tryla comes into the bedroom with a wet wash cloth and a bandage roll to put the shark bite under control.

"Now hold still, sweetie," Tryla said to Lilibeth. "This might sting a bit."

Tryla gently puts the wash cloth on Lilibeth's bite wound. Lilibeth felt it stinging and cries a bit.

"You're okay, Lilibeth," said Tryla. "I'm just making your leg feel better."

Lilibeth holds onto Braingel as Tryla takes care of her daughter's bite. Then she wraps the wound around with a bandage and sticks it shut.

"Thank you, mommy," said Lilibeth, calming down.

"You're welcome, honey," said Tryla.

"Okay question, Lilibeth," Braingel said to Lilibeth.

"Yes daddy?" said Lilibeth.

"Why did you run away from home?" Braingel asked.

"Because I was in trouble," said Lilibeth. "Big trouble. And I didn't want to feel sad anymore."

"But you got yourself captured by a bad guy!" said Tryla.

"I know," said Lilibeth. "And there was another thing why I ran away from home that I did not write down.

She got teary as she said, "I thought you and daddy didn't love me..."

"Of course we love you, Lilibeth," said Braingel, wiping her tears away. "We just didn't approve of you being violent toward another student."

"But why ground me?" asked Lilibeth.

"We wanted to make sure you know not to do that again," said Tryla. "We just want you to be a good girl."

"Really?" said Lilibeth, looking at her arms and then frowning. "Do you think we should take my extra two arms off me?"

"Why?" asked Tryla.

"I just want to be normal like all the other kids," said Lilibeth, looking down. "That girl I hurt called me a little freak..."

"Oh honey, you're special just the way you are," said Tryla, putting Lilibeth's head back up.

"I am?" said Lilibeth.

"Of course you are," said Braingel.

"Maybe I am a little freak…" said Lilibeth, sighing sadly.

"Don't take offense to that, sweetheart," said Braingel. "Your mom, Dubs, and I are little freaks ourselves."

"How?" asked Lilibeth.

"Well, my brain is outside of my head," said Braingel, "your mother has three eyes, and Dubs has two heads."

"And I have four arms," said Lilibeth.

"See, you got it, Lilibeth," said Tryla.

"So am I a little freak, too?" asked Lilibeth.

"You're my little freak," said Tryla, hugging her daughter.

"Aww…" said Lilibeth, starting to smile a little bit.

"You're my little freak, too, Lilibeth," said Braingel.

"By the way, am I still grounded?" asked Lilibeth.

"Yes," said Braingel and Tryla.

"You're grounded until your suspension is over and you can come back to the school," said Tryla.

"That's okay," said Lilibeth, accepting her punishment. "I knew that anyway."

"Oh?" said Tryla. "Well then."

"She took that well," said Braingel.

A few days later, the day before Lilibeth's out-of-school suspension was done, Lilibeth was in her bedroom lying down on her bed playing with her plush toys since she wasn't allowed to be on any electronics. She then started to think about what to do once she goes back to school the next day.

"What am I gonna do when I get back to school...?" Lilibeth asked herself. "I'll go ask mommy and daddy. And maybe Dubs, too."

She then got off of her bed and said to her toys, "Stay here, guys. I'll be right back."

She left her bedroom as she entered the living room to see Braingel, Tryla, and Dubs on the couch watching the television.

"Guys?" Lilibeth said, behind them.

"Lilibeth, go back to your room," said Tryla. "You're not allowed to watch TV."

"But I want to ask you a question," said Lilibeth.

"Alright, what's your question?" Tryla said.

"What should I do when I go back to school tomorrow?" asked Lilibeth.

"Solve that problem," said Braingel.

"What problem?" said Lilibeth.

"About the bullying," said Braingel. "Talk to your teacher or principal about it. Don't try to deal with this bully on your own. It'll only lead to more trouble."

"It will?" said Lilibeth.

"Yes it will," said Braingel. "You have to not be so violent this time, alright?"

"Hmmm…" said Lilibeth, thinking of a way to deal with her day tomorrow.

She then jumped up and said, "Wait a minute! I have it!"

"What?" said Dubs.

"I know how to do this," said Lilibeth. "And it won't be mean."

She looks at her four arms as she says, "I can show those kids and that girl how great my extra arms are and what I can do with them."

"There you go, Lilibeth!" said Dubs. "You show them!"

"And I can tell them that being different isn't a bad thing!" said Lilibeth.

"Right!" said Tryla.

"And I can also-" said Lilibeth.

"Alright, alright we get it," said Braingel, covering the child's mouth as he chuckles. "Save it for tomorrow, okay?"

The next day, Lilibeth's suspension was over. So she went to school and sat at her desk in the classroom trying to find the right moment to talk about her second set of arms to her classmates. Fortunately, it was show and tell day at school. It was the perfect time for it. Every kid got a chance to talk about what they brought to show the others and tell them about them. Then it was finally Lilibeth's turn since she asked Mr. Murray if she could go last.

"I really hope this works…" Lilibeth said to herself.

"Lilibeth? It's finally your turn to go," said Mr. Murray. "We've saved the best for last."

"Okay Mr. Murray," said Lilibeth, then saying in her head, "thank goodness I had some time to think about this."

She goes to the front of the class.

"What do you have to show us and tell us about today, Lilibeth?" Mr. Murray asked Lilibeth.

"Oh, I have something special to show you guys," said Lilibeth, as she puts her second set of arms through the sleeves. "My four arms!"

"Ooooooo!" said the kids, amazed to see the extra arms.

"How did you get them?" asked one of the male classmates.

"I was born with them," said Lilibeth. "My mommy and daddy said it's called a...birth defect or deformity? I think? Anyways, I was born with two extra arms that are under my regular arms. And look what I can do with them!"

She shows the kids and her teacher and few tricks she can do with all of her four arms or when the extra set is needed for certain things.

"Wow!" said the boy. "That's amazing!"

Then the same girl who bullied Lilibeth before was starting to see that Lilibeth was a cool kid in some ways.

"Wow, I didn't know she can do that," said the girl.

"Hey, do you really think so?" said Lilibeth, surprising to hear what her bully just said.

"Yes I do," said the girl. "Wish I can do some of those tricks with my arms."

"Me too!" said another girl. "But I only have two arms."

"But we can always help each other with our arms and hands," said the same boy.

"How do you feel about having four arms, Lilibeth?" another boy asked Lilibeth.

"Well, at first I didn't like them and felt sad about it," said Lilibeth, "but my mommy and daddy said that I should see the good things about them and accept them. Now I learned to love my extra set of arms. Despite my deformity, I am still a regular kid just like all of you. I'm just different, but in a good way."

She curtsies with her extra arms and puts her main arms behind her back as she said, "Thank you, the end."

Everyone applauded her. They also even started to appreciate Lilibeth being part of the class since they found her to be an interesting, kind, and sweet child. And they were treating her like a normal kid. Lilibeth will never run away from her problems again since she now knows better on how to solve them. And never again will she be ashamed of her appearance either.

THE END


End file.
